Sneeze!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Jadi setiap Seungkwan bersin, akan ada satu kesialan yang dia dapatkan. / "Sebenarnya kau itu sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan sih?" / Here ya go, VerKwan shipper!
1. Kutukan?

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to their family, God & Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. warning! homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Seungkwan cenderung berpikir kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ramalan atau apapun itu adalah sebuah omong kosong. Dirinya sendiri berpendapat bahwa kehidupan nyata itu pahit, dan sebuah takdir maupun keajaiban tidak akan segampang itu ditebak oleh ramalan. Jadi ketika pemuda ber-marga Boo itu dipaksa masuk—oleh Jeonghan—ke stand ramalan di festival yang Ia kunjungi, Seungkwan hanya memberikan pandangan datar kepada sosok laki-laki di depannya dengan pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Biar kutebak, namamu Boo Seungkwan 'kan?" yang lebih muda nampak mengangguk malas. Siapapun juga akan tahu namanya karena teman si laki-laki 'peramal' itu mencatatnya sebelum Seungkwan masuk tadi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya, "Kurasa kau tidak mau meminta apapun dariku," dia mengubah senyum tipisnya menjadi sebuah seringaian, "tapi karena kau sudah membayar kami, jadi aku akan memberimu sesuatu tanpa kau minta."

Seorang Boo Seungkwan tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan perasaan jengkelnya ketika laki-laki itu mengembangkan seringaiannya. Matanya lalu mengarah pada _name tag_ orang itu. Choi Seungcheol. Oke, namanya terdengar bagus untuk seukuran laki-laki dengan tampang minta ditonjok seperti dirinya.

Seungcheol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat atensi Seungkwan teralihkan padanya. Dia sengaja.

"Setiap kau bersin, akan ada satu kesialan yang menimpamu nanti."

Kedua mata Seungkwan membelalak kaget. "Apa?!"

Dengan santainya laki-laki bersurai cokelat tua itu mengendikkan bahunya. Berusaha terlihat masa bodoh tapi kenyataannya ekspresinya itu malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan pup; dia mengendikkan bahu sambil menahan tawanya. Bermain-main sedikit dengan pelanggannya yang tidak tahu sopan santun sepertinya asyik juga, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk memberiku kesialan! Kau gila ya?!" seru Seungkwan tidak terima. Hampir saja terjadi adu jotos di dalam stand itu, namun beberapa teman-teman Seungcheol langsung mengamankan Seungkwan dari tempat kejadian.

Sementara di luar stand, Jeonghan nampak menghela nafas berat ketika menemukan sosok Seungkwan dengan kondisi yang ditarik paksa oleh beberapa siswa penjaga menjadi pusat perhatian hampir semua pengunjung di festival tahunan kampusnya.

Sepertinya niat baiknya tidak berakhir menyenangkan.

* * *

 ** _재채기_** ** _(Sneeze)_**

Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan / VerKwan

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai_!, AU!, friendship, college-life, romance, fluff, OOC!

 **WARNING!** Cerita panjang dan bertele-tele seperti drama /cries a river/

* * *

Vernon tergelak. Susunya sampai muncrat di wajah Seokmin, dan pemuda dengan rahang tegas itu langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke jas mahasiswa Seungcheol. Dia tidak perduli jika Seungcheol memarahinya karena faktanya Vernon memuncratkan susunya ke wajahnya akibat dari cerita konyol Seungcheol.

"Kau menjijikkan, Seok." Ini suara Soonyoung yang tadinya sedang asik dengan game _pikachu-go_ di ponselnya tapi terganggu karena suara tawa Vernon yang berisik.

Seokmin tidak mengacuhkan omongan Soonyoung, dan lebih memilih untuk merespon cerita Seungcheol, "Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_? Kudengar dia mahasiswa baru di kampus kita."

Sambil membersihkan jasnya dengan tissue—yang entah darimana dia dapat—Seungcheol menjawab, "Dia sendiri yang cari masalah. Kalau tidak mau masuk ke stand-ku ya tidak usah masuk. Lagipula dia terlihat enak untuk dijahili."

Soonyoung yang sedaritadi hanya fokus bermain game mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dia menopang dagunya, "Kalau dia sampai mati, bagaimana?" Ia tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Salahkan saja otaknya yang sering dijejali dengan film _horror/thriller_ milik Jooheon.

Tiba-tiba pemuda blasteran dengan panggilan Vernon itu menggebrak meja kantin tempat mereka berkumpul, menyebabkan _triple_ S—Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seokmin—tersentak kaget. Sang pelaku penggebrakan meja lalu lari menjauh dengan terburu-buru, membuahkan tanda tanya di benak ketiga manusia yang saat itu sedang tidak ada kelas.

"Dia tidak pergi gara-gara mendengar pertanyaanmu 'kan, Kwon?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu mengusap-usap hidungnya secara perlahan. Dia kesal pasalnya entah kenapa sejak dia 'dikutuk' oleh laki-laki sialan bernama Choi Seungcheol itu, dia jadi sering bersin. Seungkwan menggerutu di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelasnya siang itu. Kalau bukan karena dia mahasiswa baru yang harus mematuhi peraturan kampus, dia tidak akan mau datang ke festival tahunan itu kemarin.

Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah memasuki kelasnya, Seungkwan dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menabraknya dari arah belakang. Mereka pun jatuh saling menimpa—lebih tepatnya Seungkwan tertimpa badan orang itu. Bagian terparahnya adalah wajah Seungkwan yang telah mendarat dengan mulus di ubin koridor kampusnya. Oh bagus sekali. Pasti 'kutukan' sial itu sudah bekerja.

Orang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Seungkwan benar-benar akan menonjoknya jika dia sengaja.

"Siapapun kau, yang jelas kau harus berdiri dalam hitungan 3…2.."

Seungkwan dapat merasakan orang itu sudah berdiri, jadi dia berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya. Dia benci mengatakan ini, tapi ubin koridornya itu luar biasa kerasnya, dan Ia rasa bibir dan hidungnya sudah bengkak saat ini.

Jadi setelah bertatap muka dengan si penabrak, Seungkwan mau tak mau harus menahan emosinya karena ternyata orang itu adalah seniornya. Oke, kembali lagi ke predikatnya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Seungkwan harus sabar.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru ke toilet." Orang itu meminta maaf dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tidak masalah, _sunbae-nim_ ," Balas Seungkwan masih dengan senyuman paksanya. "saya permisi dulu."

Sebelum kaki Seungkwan mencapai pintu masuk kelasnya, telinga Seungkwan yang memang pada dasarnya _sensitive,_ mendengar sang senior lewat di belakangnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Pantatnya empuk sekali."

Detik itu juga Seungkwan bersumpah, pada saat dia sudah lepas dari masa penderitaannya sebagai mahasiswa baru, orang yang pertama kali akan Seungkwan tonjok adalah sang senior laki-laki berwajah bule itu.

* * *

Seungkwan bersiul senang dalam langkah besar-besarnya menuju koridor utama kampus. Kelasnya hari ini semuanya sudah selesai. Jadi dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumahnya nanti. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Seungkwan sedikit kesal. Kelas terakhirnya baru selesai pukul 3 siang, itu artinya baik ibu, ayah, atau kakak-kakaknya belum ada di rumah; masih bekerja. Seungkwan paling benci diam sendirian di rumah.

Sudut matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari. Pandangannya terjatuh pada mading baru yang dipasang di dinding koridor utama kampusnya. Membaca mading tidak buruk juga. Lagipula kemungkinan anggota keluarganya baru akan pulang 1 atau 2 jam lagi.

Fokus dengan sebuah artikel yang membahas tentang stand-stand di festival tahunan kampusnya, Seungkwan sampai tidak sadar dengan sayup-sayup keributan yang muncul dari arah koridor dalam yang berhubungan dengan kantin.

"Ah-choo!" pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. Dia lupa membawa tissue rupanya.

Di sisi lain, pembuat keributan itu semakin mendekat ke arah Seungkwan. Terdeteksi dua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedang berlari – kejar-kejaran – di koridor utama. Yang mengejar tampak menunjukkan wajah kesal sambil membawa sebuah botol minum, sementara yang dikejar terlihat tertawa lepas namun guratan kelelahan sudah muncul di wajahnya.

Seungkwan menguap di ujung sana.

* * *

Tindakan yang Vernon ambil saat itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Sebab niatnya untuk melempar botol minum ke arah Soonyoung jadi berimbas ke kepala seseorang dengan rambut cokelat madu yang sedang berdiri di dekat mading kampusnya, dan orang itu langsung jatuh pingsan. Vernon menyalahkan Soonyoung karena laki-laki bermata sipit itu menghindar dari lemparan botolnya, akan tetapi Soonyoung membela diri dan justru menyalahkan kelakuan bringas Vernon.

Dengan _bridal style,_ Vernon membawa seseorang yang ternyata adalah laki-laki yang pernah dia tabrak ke ruang kesehatan kampusnya. Sialnya, tidak ada satu manusia pun yang berjaga di ruangan itu. Artinya, seorang Hansol Vernon Chwe harus bertanggung jawab dengan menunggu sampai laki-laki itu siuman.

"Aku melemparnya terlalu keras, ya?" gumam Vernon sendiri. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena bahkan dalam tidurnya pun wajah manis laki-laki itu tetap mengkerut seolah sedang kesakitan.

Bosan, Vernon mulai memainkan rambut halus berwarna cokelat madu milik laki-laki yang sedang terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan itu. Di dalam hatinya, dia kagum akan segala kemanisan yang dimiliki laki-laki itu. Mulai dari rambut halusnya, bulu mata, bibir tipis, sampai pipi _chubby_ -nya, semuanya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Vernon. Baik Seungcheol, Soonyoung maupun Seokmin rasanya tidak pernah terlihat semanis itu.

Diam-diam Vernon mengambil gambar laki-laki manis itu dengan ponsel pintarnya. Lalu Ia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil jepretannya hingga tak sadar kalau Seungkwan sudah bangun dari tidur cukup panjangnya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Seungkwan adalah rasa sakit seperti habis dipanah di bagian kepala belakangnya. Matanya Ia kerjapkan, sedang menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah sadar, Seungkwan rasanya ingin segera tidak sadar lagi saat wajah tanpa dosa milik Vernon muncul di sampingnya.

 _"Are you okay?"_

Kening Seungkwan mengernyit, namun tetap menjawab, " _Yes, okay. Thank you._ "

Vernon ingin menertawakan cara bicara Seungkwan, tapi dia memilih menahan tawanya sambil membantu Seungkwan duduk di atas kasurnya. Vernon tidak mau membuat masalah lagi.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja," Seungkwan mengangguk, walau rasanya kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghabisi sang senior, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Vernon dengan nada lembut.

" _No, No, No, thanks._ "

Ekspresi Vernon berubah menjadi aneh; seperti wajah orang yang sedang menahan pipis. Seungkwan sadar kalau senior kurang ajarnya itu sedang menahan tawa, dan dia yakin sekali seniornya itu ingin menertawakan bahasa inggrisnya yang _high quality._ Coret.

"Apa ada yang lucu, _sunbae-nim_?"

" _No, No, No, thanks._ " Vernon meniru ucapan Seungkwan sebelumnya, lalu Ia terkekeh kecil. Kentara sekali kalau Vernon sedang mengejeknya.

Simpang empat terpajang di pelipis Seungkwan. Dia sungguh tidak suka kalau ada orang asing yang terang-terangan mengejeknya seperti itu. Memangnya dia badut apa.

Selayaknya efek dalam komik, kini sudah muncul aura membunuh yang menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki berpipi tembam itu.

Seungkwan menepuk pundak Vernon, membuat sang empunya pundak menatapnya bingung, "Aku berubah pikiran. Kurasa aku membutuhkan satu hal."

Wajah Vernon berubah sumringah, namun detik selanjutnya pemuda bertubuh atletis itu harus lari terbiri-birit keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tentu saja itu karena teriakan Seungkwan;

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

5 menit setelahnya, Seungkwan mendapatkan sport jantung gratis karena Vernon tiba-tiba keluar dari gudang bekas yang terletak di samping perpustakaan kampus. Kakinya terkilir. Terkejut dan terjerembab di selokan batas antar koridor dengan taman bagian dalam kampus tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan lagi-lagi tersangkanya adalah senior bule kesayangannya—coret; Vernon.

(usut punya usut, ternyata Vernon sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran Seokmin yang menagih hutangnya)

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Boo Seungkwan menjatuhkan ponselnya dan tidak sengaja menginjaknya sampai patah setelah Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bilik toilet saat sosok Vernon berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lagi-dan lagi, penyebab kesialannya adalah Vernon.

(Padahal waktu itu Seungkwan sedang ada di toilet, dan Vernon memang mau ke toilet)

* * *

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Jeonghan dapat merasakan perubahaan sikap dari sahabatnya yang berasal dari Pulau Jeju tersebut. Dari yang biasanya membicarakan tentang beberapa anggota grup wanita yang sedang naik daun, berubah menjadi membicarakan tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang senior yang katanya berwajah bule di kampusnya itu. Jeonghan awalnya tidak tertarik dan angguk-angguk saja, namun akhirnya dia sebal juga mendengar bibir tipis milik Seungkwan mengoceh terus tentang seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal itu.

"Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua ceritamu tentang si senior mesum itu," kata Jeonghan memotong ocehan Seungkwan yang lagi-lagi membicarakan tentang si 'senior bule'. Guratan serius di wajah kelewat santai Jeonghan membuat Seungkwan mendadak antusias, "jadi setiap kau bersin, kau akan bertemu dengan senior itu. Dan itu artinya, sebuah kesialan yang dikatakan oleh peramal itu adalah dia!"

Seungkwan menjatuhkan rahangnya, "Sudah kuduga!" serunya bersemangat seolah telah mendapatkan jawaban dari kasus paling berat sedunia.

"Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan peramal itu sebelum aku ikut-ikutan stress mendengar ocehanmu itu, Boo." Ucap Jeonghan sembari mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Seungkwan, "Apa kau kenal Choi Seungcheol?"

"Tentu saja aku—HAH? Peramal itu Choi Seungcheol?" Jeonghan berteriak nyaring, menyebabkan beberapa orang melempar tatapan sangsi padanya. Sementara Seungkwan menganggukkan kepala, kini giliran Jeonghan yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dia salah satu senior yang mengerjaiku saat masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru," ujar Jeonghan malas. Kemudian dia mulai menyabuti beberapa daun rusak pada tanaman di sebelahnya, "menyebalkan." Tambahnya dengan nada kesal. Seungkwan membenarkan hal itu dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan Seungcheol."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus menemuinya, Kwan!"

"Kau bilang dia menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"

"Karena kau harus."

"Alasan apa-apaan itu!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ini namanya pemaksaan!"

"Ditinggal 15 menit saja sudah teriak-teriak begini." Sesosok laki-laki berambut _blonde_ menengahi pertengkaran kecil diantara Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Laki-laki itu lalu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk diantara mereka berdua. Ia mengeluarkan _snack_ keripik ketangnya dan memakannya dengan santai; padahal kedua mahluk di antara dirinya masih bertatapan dengan sengit.

"Ini permasalahanku dan Jeonghan yang sangat penting, Ji!" Seungkwan menginterupsi.

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Ini tidak penting sama sekali dan ini hanya masalahmu saja!"

"Oke,oke," Laki-laki berambut blonde itu-Jihoon—mulai berbicara sebelum peperangan dimulai lagi. "jadi apa masalahnya? Tolong ceritakan padaku dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas."

"Aku dipaksa masuk ke stand ramalan waktu festival tahunan diadakan, dan peramal itu mengutukku. Dia bilang setiap aku bersin aku akan mendapatkan sebuah kesialan!" jelas Seungkwan ber-api api. Nada bicaranya hampir terdengar seperti sedang _nge-rapp._

Untuk sesaat Jihoon _sweatdrop_. Ditatapnya Seungkwan dengan tatapan tajamnya, jelas itu membuat Seungkwan merasa bingung sekaligus takut.

"Dia peramal bukan penyihir, Boo Seungkwan."

Jeonghan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa; padahal dirinya sendiri juga tidak berpikir seperti Jihoon sebelumnya. Wajah Seungkwan langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Pemuda tembam itu bersungut-sungut, "Tapi aku benar-benar mendapatkan kesialan setelah bersin, Ji." Belanya sendiri.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," tandas Jihoon tenang, surai _blonde_ -nya yang lembut Ia sisir ke belakang, "lagipula apa _sih_ hal sial yang kau dapatkan? Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya sambil memperhatikan Seungkwan dari atas ke bawah.

"Boo Seungkwan! Tunjukkan semua bukti kesialanmu!"

"Baik kapten!" lalu Seungkwan pun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang patah, menggulung celana panjangnya, dan juga memperlihatkan benjolan di belakang kepalanya. Dan pertunjukkan itu diakhiri dengan tarian persembahan tak jelas dari Jeonghan.

Disitu Jihoon harus memijit pelipisnya karena kedua temannya sekarang bertingkah seolah mereka berdua adalah _power rangers._ Setelah beberapa saat melihat luka-luka—yang disebut kesialan oleh Seungkwan—itu, Jihoon mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya sendiri. Berusaha memikirkan sebua hipotesa yang cukup logis tentang apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu.

"Itu karena kau ceroboh dan tidak perduli dengan sekitarmu." –jleb. Tepat sasaran, dan sungguh menohok.

Tawa Jeonghan berderai untuk kesekian kalinya, menyebabkan telinga beberapa orang asing di sekitar mereka panas; karena tawanya terdengar menyebalkan. Jihoon menatap lurus ke arah temannya yang berpipi tembam. Agaknya sedikit kasihan juga melihat si cerewet itu ber-ekspresi suram sekarang.

Jadi karena merasa simpati sekaligus kasihan dengan Seungkwan, Jihoon akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan masalah pemuda Jeju itu. Tapi dia tidak akan memberi tahunya sekarang. Harus ada sesuatu yang Ia pastikan setelah ini.

* * *

Hal pertama yang akan Vernon lakukan setiap masuk ke kelas pagi yaitu; mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela di pojok belakang, dan menjadikan ransel milik Seungcheol yang dipinjamnya sebagai bantal tidur daruratnya—ransel Seungcheol empuk sekali. Beberapa kali Seokmin mengusili Vernon dengan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Vernon, alhasil laki-laki dengan senyum 1000 _volt_ itu mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Vernon.

"Aku bosan, Hansol- _ah_."

Vernon menegakkan badannya sambil mengucek kedua matanya, "Kalau begitu dengarkan aku cerita." Ucapnya memerintah. Seokmin meliriknya malas. "Itu lebih membos—" mulutnya seketika terhenti ketika tangan Vernon menjulur keluar jendela dengan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk huruf DK yang ada di genggamannya.

Seokmin langsung membentuk _gesture_ tangan seperti sedang menutup resleting pada mulutnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat cerita Seungcheol _hyung_ tentang mahasiswa yang dia kerjai?"

Kening Seokmin mengernyit, "Yang mana? Dia mengerjai banyak mahasiswa baru."

"Di stand ramalan."

"Oh," bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' disertai anggukan dan tampang sok paham, "lalu?"

Surai cokelat keemasan itu diacaknya, menunjukkan wajah frustasi. "Dia membuatku terganggu dengan tingkah anehnya." Vernon mendesah berat. Bukan masalah besar tapi entah kenapa otaknya tidak dapat berhenti untuk memikirkan masalah itu. Ah, lagipula itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai masalah. Kembali sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir tipis Vernon.

"Aku bahkan jarang melihatnya di kampus, bagaimana kau bisa diganggu olehnya?"

"Itu _sih_ kau-nya saja yang memang jarang masuk kelas."

Seokmin tertawa hambar. Membenarkan ucapan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa?" tanya Seokmin seraya menopang dagunya.

"Dia pingsan karena lemparan botol, terkilir karena terkejut, dan juga dia mengintipku di toilet!"

Sebuah jitakkan telak Vernon dapatkan di kepalanya. Ia meringis, sedangkan Seokmin terlihat memutar bola matanya jengah. Di dalam hatinya Seokmin ingin sekali mengatai bocah tengil di depannya, tapi dia tahan karena dirinya cukup puas dengan hasil jitakannya di kepala Vernon.

"Kalian itu sama-sama laki-laki, jadi wajar saja kalau kalian ada di satu toilet," kata Seokmin tegas, "lagian hal aneh yang dia lakukan itu juga pasti karena ulahmu."

Vernon cemberut. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Seokmin pun dengan sigap merebut gantungan kunci dengan huruf 'DK' miliknya yang tadi pagi dirampas oleh Vernon karena dia kalah taruhan; Vernon bekerjasama dengan Seungcheol untuk membuat Seokmin kalah taruhan. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mendapatkan gantungan kunci kesayangannya.

Setelah mendapatkan KKDP –kekerasan dalam pertemanan— Vernon hanya menatap keluar jendela di sebelahnya sepanjang pelajaran. Sementara Seokmin harus menghela nafas beberapa kali melihat kondisi temannya itu.

 _Vernon sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin tinggal kelas 'kan?_

* * *

"Sebentar."

Air muka Jihoon berubah aneh, kedua mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke arah Seungkwan yang kini tampak sedang menahan bersinnya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tepatnya sedang menunggu halte bus yang akan pergi menuju rumah mereka. Ngomong-ngomong tempat tinggal Jihoon dan Seungkwan berdekatan, jadi mau tidak mau Jihoon pun harus merelakan kupingnya terbakar akibat mendengar ocehan Seungkwan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Setiap hari. Tandai.

"Kenapa ditahan?" Jihoon bertanya heran.

Seungkwan langsung memposisikan tangannya menyilang di depan dada, memberikan tatapan kesal pada Jihoon, "Aku tidak ingin bersin lagi. Sudah cukup di kampus saja aku mendapatkan semua kesialan itu."

"Tapi menahan bersin itu tidak baik, Seungkwan _-ah_."

Dia menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu malas. "Yang penting aku tidak bertemu—" kalimatnya terpotong saat sebuah gelombang menggelikan menyerangnya secara tidak terduga, menyebabkan Seungkwan akhirnya, "Ah-choo!" bersin.

Senyuman Jihoon terkembang. Merasa cukup senang karena omongannya didengarkan; padahal itu tidak sengaja. Lain dengan Seungkwan yang mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri, namun pada menit selanjutnya pemuda Jeju itu sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya. Toh, semuanya sudah terjadi.

10 menit telah mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Seungkwan menunggu datangnya Vernon, sedangkan Jihoon… dia memang sedang malas untuk membuka obrolan. Jadi saat bus mereka datang, Seungkwan pun tidak bisa untuk tidak heran dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Seperti ada yang ganjal namun Seungkwan tidak tahu harus menafsirkan seperti apa keganjalan itu.

Jadi apa ini pertanda bagus atau justru pertanda buruk?

Dia tidak tahu.

.

 ** _TBC/END?_**

* * *

Lagi seret ide tapi imajinasi VerKwan berkeliaran di otak. Apalagi habis liat rooftop mv versionnya. Gemes banget liat VerKwan, JunHao, Meanie, SoonHoon. Huhu kenapasih JiCheol makin merajalela. Kesel tapi lucu juga liatnya. Soonyoung kerjaannya nempel sama Seokmin mulu sih makanya Jihoon jadi ikut-ikutan nempel ke yang lain #apaanwoy #curhat

Anyway, saya mohon banget untuk reviewnya TT apa ff ini bikin kalian tertarik atau ngga? Apa ff ini tata bahasanya masih kurang atau typonya banyak atau gimana? Aku butuh masukkan dan saran dari kalian.

Ngomong-ngomong, semoga terhibur ya!

Dan Happy Birthday buat Jeon Woonwo si peri kebun! Semoga cepat sembuh ya Wonu!

 **Last, RnR?**


	2. Tidak Normal?

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to their family, God & Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. warning! homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Dia tidak tahu.

Atau mungkin memang tidak mau tahu.

Tapi seorang Boo Seungkwan bukan lah orang se-cuek itu.

Jadi saat kakinya telah menapaki wilayah kampus, perasaan was-was terbesit seketika di hatinya, seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi nanti. Mengalahkan perasaannya sendiri, Seungkwan kemudian berjalan di koridor utama menuju perpustakaan kampus.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Seungkwan selalu datang paling pagi, yaitu; 1) Udara pagi itu menyenangkan; 2) Suasana kampus lebih menenangkan saat pagi hari; 3) Tidak ada pengganggu seperti si malaikat maut Yoon Jeonghan atau si realistis Lee Jihoon; dan ada satu daftar tambahan orang yang paling Seungkwan hindari belakangan ini; 4) tidak ada Hansol Vernon Chwe. Garis bawahi.

Kemarin dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Seungkwan mendapatkan informasi dari Jihoon bahwa senior bule yang sering dia ceritakan itu bernama Hansol Vernon Chwe; itu pun Jihoon beritahu karena dia pusing mendengar Seungkwan menyebut Vernon dengan julukan 'senior bule'. Jadi, oleh sebab itulah Seungkwan menambahkan Hansol Vernon Chwe ke dalam daftar 'kenapa-dia-harus-datang-ke-kampus-pagi-pagi'.

Seungkwan mendekap buku diktatnya dengan erat kala udara AC langsung menerpa dirinya di depan pintu perpustakaan. Badannya merinding, merasa kurang hangat dengan sweater tebal yang dipakainya. Bibir tipis itu kemudian mengulum sebuah senyuman ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita setengah baya penjaga perpustakaan di kampusnya.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, Seungkwan _-ah_. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi, aku belum membersihkan rak-rak buku," wanita itu berucap seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Terdapat guratan kelelahan di wajah bersahaja itu, membuat Seungkwan iba.

Seungkwan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa-apa, Ahn- _saenim._ Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas esai-ku yang dikumpul hari ini. Oh, dan tenang saja, nanti aku akan membantumu untuk membersihkan rak-rak buku. Percayakan semuanya kepadaku, Nyonya Ahn!"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk menyetujui inisiatif Seungkwan. Setelahnya, Seungkwan pun mencari tempat duduk favoritnya yang terletak di pojok perpustakaan, dekat jendela taman belakang kampus.

Matanya membulat ketika iris matanya menemukan sesosok laki-laki ber- _hoodie_ hitam sedang duduk di tempat favoritnya dengan posisi menelungkup—tertidur dalam lipatan tangan. Mata Seungkwan mengerjap bingung sekaligus takut. Apa dia sedang melihat manusia atau mahluk tak kasat mata?

Namun semua pemikiran anehnya langsung terhapus ketika Ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sosok laki-laki tersebut. Mengendikkan bahu, lalu Seungkwan menarik kursi di sebelah sosok itu. Dia tidak peduli orang itu mau jungkir balik sekalipun, yang penting dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang.

Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan tugasnya, sosok laki-laki di sebelah Seungkwan tiba-tiba menggengggam tangan kanan Seungkwan, menyebakan Atensi pemuda berpipi tembam itu kontan teralihkan pada sosok tersebut.

Dan karena itu lah Seungkwan sadar akan suatu hal.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang serius."

* * *

 ** _재채기_** ** _(Sneeze) [2]_**

Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan / VerKwan

Slight!SoonHoon!;JiCheol;CheolKwan!

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai_!, AU!Magician, drama, friendship, college-life, romance, fluff, OOC!

 **WARNING!** Cerita panjang dan bertele-tele seperti drama /cries a river/

* * *

Seokmin sakit perut. Penyebabnya adalah cerita Vernon yang begitu konyol. Sampai-sampai, Seungcheol yang biasanya hanya merespon dengan senyuman miring atau sekadar memutar bola matanya saja pun kini ikut tertawa di tempatnya. Sementara Soonyoung terlihat sudah menyerah tertawa dengan posisi memegang perut; katanya perutnya keram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Vernon yang berperan sebagai objek tawaan disana hanya mendecih malas.

"Ppffft—siapa ya yang waktu itu mengatakan aku menjijikkan karena memuji Jihoon manis?" goda Soonyoung pada Vernon, "Kau naif sekali, Vernon." Lanjutnya tanpa jeda. Diakhiri dengan suara tawa Seokmin yang kembali terdengar. Untung saja suasana kantin sedang sepi karena masih pagi, kalau tidak, mungkin Seokmin hanya tinggal nama saja nanti; dikeroyok penghuni kantin.

Kepala Vernon ditepuk oleh Seungcheol, wajahnya terlihat kasihan sekaligus bahagia, "Selamat datang di perkumpulan laki-laki tidak normal, Hansol _-ah_."

"Berisik."

"Sudah kuduga, sejak awal memang ini adalah perkumpulan laki-laki tidak normal. Karena aku masih normal, jadi aku keluar saja lah," ucap Seokmin seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghabiskan sisa minuman di meja lalu mengerling ke arah Vernon sebelum berlalu pergi. Vernon ingin muntah melihatnya. Kalau laki-laki sejenis Seokmin normal, apa kabar dengan yang benar-benar tidak normal? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Vernon merinding sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si sipit Soonyoung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel hijau tosca miliknya dengan suara yang cukup berisik. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Vernon dengan cukup keras, membuat sang empunya pundak meringis pelan, "Aku ada kelas dosen Jang, sedangkan Seokmin ada kelas dosen Park. Kalian tidak ada kelas?"

"Aku ada, tapi 1 jam lagi," jawab Seungcheol setelah melirik jam tangannya. "dan sepertinya aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan teman kita yang satu ini." Yang lebih tua mengarahkan matanya ke Vernon.

Senyum lebar tepatri di wajah cerah Soonyoung. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu. _Good luck_ , Hansol Chwe! Aku percayakan dia padamu, Seungcheol _hyung._ _Bye_!"

Vernon mendengus kesal setelah kepergian Soonyoung dan Seokmin, "Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan kalau dia manis saja." Sungutnya sebal. Di sebelah laki-laki berdarah campran itu, Seungcheol nampak tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabat yang juga sudah Ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Kau hanya mengatakan dia manis saja sudah disemprot olehnya, apalagi kalau kau menembaknya."

" _What? Oh c'mon, hyung._ Jangan mulai lagi."

"Perjalananmu masih panjang, Chwe. Setidaknya kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya."

"Kau bicara apa _sih, hyung?_ "

Seungcheol tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Vernon. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada juniornya yang keras kepala itu.

Matanya mengerling pada Vernon, mengikuti gaya Seokmin saat pergi tadi. "Terserahmu sajalah, good luck, Hansol _-ah_. _Bye_!"

" _What the f?!_ _Yah_ , _hyung_! Kau mau kemana?! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Jeonghan dapat melihat aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh Seungkwan. Alarm tanda bahaya sudah berdengung di kepala Jeonghan, dan itu bukan pertanda bagus.

Belum sempat kaki-kaki kurusnya Ia bawa menjauh dari tempatnya menaruh bokong tadi, suara Jihoon tiba-tiba terdengar. Jeonghan menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menemukan si mungil—coret—Jihoon sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Seungkwan. Sayang sekali, Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada Jeonghan kali ini.

"Aku ada kelas, Ji. Lain kali saja ya kumpul-kumpulnya," kata Jeonghan berusaha menghindar. Pasalnya aura kegelapan Seungkwan yang ada di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi. Lebih baik cari jalan aman saja, begitu batin pemuda bermarga Yoon tersebut.

Jihoon memberikan tatapan datar, "Tadi kau bilang kau sedang _free."_

"Oh itu tadi aku—"

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk. Aku yang traktir." Jihoon memotong ucapan Jeonghan yang hendak berdalih. Ia langsung mengambil langkah menuju salah satu meja di dalam sebuah restoran khusus masakan Jepang.

Mendengar kata traktir dari bibir Jihoon kontan membuat aura Seungkwan langsung berubah 180 derajat. Jeonghan _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Mata jernih Seungkwan berbinar ketika barisan _sushi_ sudah tersaji di depannya. Ia baru saja membuat _planning_ diet 2016-nya, tapi entah Jihoon memang lagi baik atau dia sedang beruntung, yang jelas Seungkwan tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Sementara Seungkwan menyantap makan siangnya dengan khidmat, di seberang mejanya, Jeonghan dan Jihoon nampak tidak menyentuh makanan di depan mereka sama sekali. Alasannya Jeonghan masih kenyang karena dia sudah diajak makan oleh Joshua—teman satu jurusannya di kampus—2 jam yang lalu, sedang Jihoon tadi memesan ramen dan makanan itu belum datang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba baik begini? Kau ditembak Soonyoung apa Seungcheol?"

"Kau sudah berani bicara sembarangan ya, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan langsung bungkam. Temannya yang satu itu sedang dalam masa _pra-menstruasi_ sepertinya.

"Aku melakukan ini agar Boo mau berbicara pada kita." Jihoon melirik Seungkwan yang tampak fokus dengan _sushi-_ nya, "Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau dari tadi pagi si cerewet itu tidak mau berbicara barang sepatah kata pun sampai sekarang?"

Mata Jeonghan melebar, kemudian ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Seungkwan, "Separah itu kah?" gumamnya sendiri. Agaknya khawatir juga mengetahui sahabat adu mulutnya itu menjadi pendiam tanpa sebab.

Jihoon mengangguk. Nafasnya Ia hembuskan secara perlahan, "Maka dari itu, aku harap dia mau berbicara pada kita sekarang."

"Kalian itu tidak bisa bicara bisik-bisik atau suara kalian memang besar?"

Merasa disindir, Jeonghan dan Jihoon lalu tertawa hambar. Niat Jihoon berbicara tidak berbisik-bisik juga supaya Seungkwan tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dalam persahabatan mereka, tidak ada yang namanya rahasia. Semuanya jelas dan transparan. Persahabatan antar lelaki memang berbeda dengan persahabatan antar perempuan. Walaupun Jihoon bermulut pedas, Jeonghan tukang protes atau Seungkwan tidak jelas, pada dasarnya mereka semua adalah laki-laki.

Jadi, setelah beberapa lemparan kalimat protes dari Jeonghan keluar, akhirnya ego Seungkwan pun bisa dikendalikan.

Jihoon menaruh sumpit di sisi kanan dan kiri mangkok ramen yang isinya sudah tandas, kemudian berucap, "Kau bisa mulai ceritanya sekarang."

"Cara makanmu seperti puteri kerajaan—oke, aku bercanda. Tidak usah mendelik begitu. Matamu terlalu sipit untuk bisa mendelik."

Sementara Jeonghan menghindar dari kepalan tangan super mematikan milik Jihoon, di seberang mejanya Seungkwan tampak sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menceritakan insiden menjengkelkan tadi pagi secara singkat, padat, dan jelas—seperti biasanya, mereka bertiga sangat menghargai waktu.

Seungkwan membuka bibirnya, hendak bicara, membuat kedua mahluk di depannya menghentikkan kegiatan berkelahi mereka untuk sesaat. "Tadi pagi saat aku membuat tugas di perpustakaan, ada seorang laki-laki yang tidur di tempat favoritku. Aku mengabaikannya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Aku langsung menonjok orang itu. Oh, bagian terparahnya, laki-laki itu adalah Hansol Vernon Chwe. _The end._ "

Terdapat perubahan dari air muka Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, sejurus kemudian mereka pun tertawa keras. Entah mereka menertawakan kesialan Seungkwan atau kebodohan Vernon, yang jelas Seungkwan merasa kesal karena kedua sahabatnya itu justru tertawa bukannya merasa iba dengannya.

"Dalam waktu dekat, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, Boo." — Jeonghan dengan senyum santainya.

"Kurasa kalian berjodoh." — Jihoon dengan kerjapan matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku masih normal," sergah Seungkwan cepat, Ia lalu mendengus, "kalian saja yang tidak normal."

"Eii, jual mahal sekali. Kalau nanti kau menangis karena Vernon menolakmu, akan kuejek habis-habisan kau, Boo."

Jihoon mengangguk setuju, dirinya tidak terima dikatakan tidak normal oleh Seungkwan. (Padahal Jihoon memang tidak _normal;_ dia belok)

"Perduli setan."

* * *

Vernon lelah.

Tidak. Vernon tidak habis masturbasi sendiri—oke, ini terlalu frontal.

Apalagi habis olahraga. Dia lebih memilih untuk bermain game _online_ seharian di rumah daripada disuruh olahraga.

Jadi Vernon lelah disebabkan oleh satu hal, yaitu;

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan penyihir."

Tak terhitung berapa kali sudah Vernon menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya dari bibir Seungcheol. Seharusnya hari ini Seungcheol dan dirinya menghabiskan waktu untuk _futsal_ bersama beberapa kenalannya, tapi sekarang mereka malah diam di kamar sambil bermain _playstation_ —lebih tepatnya Seungcheol saja yang main sendiri. Niat Vernon untuk membujuk Seungcheol agar mencabut kutukannya terhadap Seungkwan langsung sirna ketika layar tv-nya menampilkan tulisan ' _game over' ;_ game yang sudah susah payah Vernon mainkan harus Ia ulang dari awal karena ulah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol melirik Vernon yang masih memasang wajah shock-nya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menebus kesalahannya, tamat sudah riwayat Choi Seungcheol yang tampan di hari itu juga.

Jadi demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama, pemuda bermarga Choi itu pun mendehem sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, "Baiklah. Aku akan mencabut kutukanku."

"Kau serius?" tanya Vernon dengan secepat kilat. Wajah suram Vernon berubah cerah.

"Err.. ya?"

"Apa jaminannya?"

Seungcheol nampak berpikir sebentar, "Uang jajanku selama sebulan?"

"3 bulan."

Mata pemuda Choi itu melotot. Dia ingin marah tapi wajah datar Vernon lebih menyeramkan daripada sifat _tsundere_ Uji—Jihoon. Mau tak mau, rela tida rela, suka tidak suka, dengan gerakan lemah Seungcheol pun mengangguk pasrah. Dalam hati Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa karma cepat sekali datangnya.

Vernon tersenyum lebar. "Oke, _deal."_

Seraya tersenyum masam, Seungcheol kemudian mematikan _PS_ serta tv Vernon. Mata Seungcheol menatap datar pemandangan tidak enak dilihat di depannya; Vernon yang berguling-guling kesenangan di atas kasur. Mencoba tidak peduli, pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya di meja nakas, hendak menghubungi seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini Ia prioritaskan. Senyum Seungcheol mengembang saat Ia menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang dengan nama kontak 'Uji Uji Lee'. Masa bodoh dengan bocah Chwe di atas kasur sana, dia mau mencari kebahagiannya sendiri sekarang.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar bernuansa kelambu milik Vernon. Seungcheol sibuk dengan _kecengan-_ nya, sementara Venon tampak diam di atas kasur, menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir juga, untuk apa Vernon merasa senang dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak menguntungkan untuk dirinya sendiri? Kalau dikatakan merasa simpati, mana ada orang yang mau merasa simpati kepada orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya kesal? Tidak ada, termasuk Vernon sendiri. Jadi, bersamaan dengan alisnya yang bertautan Vernon pun beranjak dari kasur bergambar karakter Digimon kesayangannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Seungcheol terhenyak, "Mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Bohong.

Vernon akan pergi ke rumah Soonyoung.

Mungkin si penggila Anime itu tahu jawabannya.

(Tapi setelah sampai di rumah Soonyoung, Vernon menyesal telah datang kesana karena Soonyoung sedang pergi ke rumah Jihoon. Ia pulang dengan muka kusut, dan Seungcheol menertawakannya.)

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Seminggu sudah Seungkwan menderita karena flu. Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu terlihat sedang menggerutu di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas terakhirnya siang itu. Ia membuang tissue, kemudian menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Namun saat Seungkwan sibuk dengan tali sepatu, tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sepatu berwarna biru langit di depannya. Kepala Seungkwan mendongak, hendak melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu.

"Choi Seungcheol!" seru Seungkwan pada sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam keabu-abuan. Seungcheol menghela nafas, lalu Ia berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Seungkwan yang masih berada di posisi mengikat tali sepatu.

Seungcheol mengulas senyum manis, "Hai! Apa kabar?" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup keras menyebabkan Seungkwan beringsut mundur karena ketakutan. Pemuda tampan itu salah tingkah, "E-eh maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Sungguh! Aku hanya.. err.. terlalu bersemangat? Ya begitulah! Aduh.. bagaimana ya? Serius aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu! Eh? Aku berteriak ya?" berakhir dengan anak sulung keluarga Choi yang mendumal sendirian.

Sementara itu, Seungkwan hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Sebenarnya Seungkwan ingin menertawakan kata-kata tak beraturan Seungcheol, tapi karena masih dalam mode shock-nya, jadi Seungkwan diam saja.

"Oke, maaf," Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menatap tepat ke arah mata Seungkwan. Pada detik itu juga, Seungcheol dapat melihat sisi atraktif dari Seungkwan. Saat ini dalam fantasi Seungcheol, sosok di depannya itu begitu menggemaskan dengan posisi kedua kaki menekuk, mata membulat, dan ekspresi innocent yang melekat di wajah manisnya. Oke, Seungcheol baru sadar kalau Seungkwan memang menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah licik pemuda Choi itu. Otak jahilnya masih saja bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Kau mau tidak kutukanmu kuhilangkan?"

Seungkwan beringsut maju, ekspresi kaget sekaligus tidak percaya tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda tersebut. "Serius?" Seraya mendorong wajah Seungkwan menggunakan tangan kanannya, Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia kembali berucap, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Cemberut, Seungkwan lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, diikuti oleh Seungcheol yang tadi berjongkok. Pemuda berpipi tembam itu mendengus pelan sebelum menggerutu, "Seharusnya kutonjok saja orang ini."

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Iya! Tapi syaratnya jangan yang—"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"APA?!"

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

HAI!

Sorry aku telat update T_T aku lagi sibuk sekolah /cries

Anyway terimakasih ya buat reviewnya kemariiin- maaf aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu, tapi udah kubaca semuanya kok!

Nah here ya go part 2! Ini ff rencananya bakal lumayan panjang muehehhe maklum kebanyakan nonton drama :')

Kalau kalian masih mau tau kelanjutan ff ini, aku bakal update tiap minggu kok.

 **Last, RnR?**


	3. Bebas Kutukan?

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to their family, God Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. warning! _homosexual theme._

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Dulu Seungkwan pernah bilang kalau hal yang pertama kali akan Ia lakukan jika bertemu si keparat Choi Seungcheol itu adalah menonjoknya tepat di hidung, tapi yang terjadi malah Boo Seungkwan yang seolah bertekuk lutut di hadapan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu.

Jadi setelah sampai di _home sweet home_ keluarga Boo, maka Seungkwan langsung melempar diri ke kasur. Sayup-sayup teriakan frustasi sampai terdengar di luar kamar anak bungsu keluarga Boo itu, menyebabkan seluruh penghuni rumah mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Seungkwan.

Seperti contohnya kakak pertama Seungkwan. Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu tampak mengintip dari celah kamar Seungkwan. Ia menggeleng heran karena hal yang Ia temukan hanyalah kasur berwarna _blue sky_ yang berantakan. Oh, memang dari awal 'kan kamar si bungsu itu tidak pernah rapi. Ck, laki-laki ya tetap saja laki-laki.

Sang kakak tertua lalu masuk ke kamar Seungkwan tanpa izin dari si pemilik kamar.

"Maaf _noona_."

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget karena sosok adiknya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. " _Aish jinjja!_ Apa-apaan _sih_ kau, Kwan?" teriaknya kesal.

Ternyata sedari tadi Seungkwan berteriak frustasi sambil menempel pada tembok tepat di samping pintu kamarnya. Satu hal yang Ia lupakan tentang seorang Boo Seungkwan; dia _freak._ Tapi dia hanya berlaku seperti itu pada saat-saat tertentu. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, Seungkwan terlihat mengenaskan dengan wajah suramnya dan rambut acak-acakannya. Oke, itu bukan mengenaskan, tapi menyeramkan.

" _Noona,_ maafkan aku.."

Seungkwan menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya, Ia menunjukkan wajah sedih. Kakak Seungkwan sedikit terhenyak, kemudian Ia pun mengelus sayang kepala adik bungsunya, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa berlama-lama merasa kesal pada si Boo cerewet itu, "Apa yang terjadi, Kwannie?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

"Aku…" Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya beberapa saat kemudian setelah sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, "aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki.." mencicit.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"AKU BERPACARAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI!"

" _MWOYA?!"_

* * *

 _ **재채기**_ _**(Sneeze) [3]**_

Hansol Vernon Chwe x Boo Seungkwan / VerKwan

Slight!SoonHoon!;JiCheol!;Meanie!;JunHao!

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai_!, AU!Magic, drama, friendship, college-life, romance, fluff, OOC!

 **WARNING!** Cerita panjang dan bertele-tele seperti drama /cries a river/

* * *

Jeonghan menatap nyalang sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam keabu-abuan di depannya. Sebelum menyikut Jihoon yang berdiri di sampingnya, Jeonghan mendecih. Ia tidak suka berurusan dengan senior di kampusnya, apalagi dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi hal itu terpaksa dia lakukan karena pemuda bermarga Boo yang notabene adalah sahabat Jeonghan, mendadak terkurung di rumah sampai tidak diperbolehkan masuk kuliah oleh sang kakak, dan Jeonghan yakin, penyebabnya adalah orang bertampang sok bersalah di depannya itu.

"Ji, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menembaknya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Jeonghan mendengus, sinis. "Heh, buaya cap kadal. Dengarkan aku ya, aku dan Jihoon itu tidak bodoh. Jadi jangan—"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Seungcheol _hyung_." Suara lembut Jihoon menyebabkan Jeonghan tersentak di tempatnya, Ia menatap Jihoon sangsi, namun yang ditatap terlihat tetap tenang.

Sementara itu, Seungcheol dapat bernafas lega. Sungguh, Ia sangat menyukai Jihoon—sebagai tempat curhat. Sebenarnya Seungcheol adalah laki-laki normal. Keseksian Nana _AfterSchool_ * bahkan masih bisa membuat adik kecilnya berdiri. Seungcheol berpura-pura menyukai laki-laki agar para _sasaeng fans-_ nya berhenti mengganggunya. _Well,_ Choi Seungcheol si anak departement Hukum yang begitu terkenal karena kewibawaan dan keramahannya itu memiliki begitu banyak penggemar yang tidak hanya berasal dari kampusnya saja—anak sekolah menengah atas dari distrik lain bahkan sampai rela mendaftar di kampusnya hanya demi bertemu Seungcheol. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau dia mempunyai _sasaeng fans_. Dan Seungcheol benci akan hal itu.

Jihoon paham, terlebih lagi Seungcheol adalah tempat _sharing_ terbaik dalam hidupnya sebab baik Seungkwan maupun Jeonghan tak pernah sepemikiran dengannya. Oleh karena itulah mereka menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka itu adalah simbiosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan.

Seraya tersenyum Jihoon mulai berbicara lagi, "Lalu apa alasan kau menembaknya, _hyung_?"

"Aku hanya iseng." Balas Seungcheol sambil nyengir.

Hampir saja Jeonghan menghadiahi wajah tampan Seungcheol dengan bogem, tapi kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Jihoon menghentikannya, "Pasti ada alasan lain. Apa yang kau mau?"

Jihoon tenang, kelewat tenang malah. Dan Seungcheol tidak dapat melawannya.

Si rambut abu-abu menggaruk tengkuk sambil menjawab, "Kurasa Vernon menyukainya."

"Hah?! Maksudmu si _bule_ gila itu? KAU SERIUS?"

"Yoon Jeonghan, kecilkan suaramu. Ini taman kampus, bukan hutan."

Jeonghan cemberut. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mencabuti dedaunan pohon kecil yang sudah kering di sebelahnya. Daripada sakit hati karena kata-kata Jihoon lebih baik sekalian saja Jeonghan tidak mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Aku khawatir dengan Vernon. Kau tahu? Dia tidak bersemangat kuliah semenjak adiknya Sophia kembali ke New York, dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Ja-jadi, kupikir kalau Vernon benar-benar menyukai Seungkwan, dia akan bersemangat lagi. Katanya.. cinta bisa membuat segalanya lebih baik. Err.. walaupun itu terdengar agak menjijikkan tapi itu memang benar ampuh 'kan, Ji?" kebiasaan buruk si pemuda Choi, gugup disaat berkata jujur pada orang lain.

Terkekeh pelan, Jihoon lalu maju selangkah, dan menepuk pelan kepala Seungcheol seraya berjinjit—Jihoon lebih pendek. Seungcheol kontan melebarkan matanya.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan pada keluarga Seungkwan bahwa kau hanya sedang bercanda? Bocah itu sedang dalam masalah gara-gara tindakan isengmu itu, _hyung_."

Choi Seungcheol untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat kagum dengan kepribadian seorang Lee Jihoon.

(Sementara Jeonghan terlihat hampir membotaki pohon kecil di sebelahnya.)

(Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Jeonghan pergi ke rumah Seungkwan, dan Seungcheol harus merelakan wajahnya lebam karena emosi kakak Seungkwan.)

* * *

Seokmin merapikan rambut yang sudah dipoles _pomade_ sambil berkaca di kaca mobil Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum pada bayangannya di kaca, seolah mengagumi ketampanan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kuda. Dimana Vernon dan Mingyu?"

"Bersama si pangeran kukang." Jawab Seokmin masih fokus berkaca.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil, kemudian memejamkan mata. Otaknya lelah, badannya apalagi. Pemuda Kwon itu tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena vertigonya kambuh, dan itu membuatnya menderita. Seokmin pun hanya diam saja, tidak mau membuat Kwon Soonyoung mengamuk. Kalau sahabatnya itu mengamuk, bisa-bisa selama seminggu, Soonyoung tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Bagian terparahnya, Seokmin tidak akan ditraktir selama seminggu penuh itu. Mengerikan.

Setelah cukup lama dilanda keheningan, Seokmin yang memang pada dasarnya hiperaktif pun mulai melakukan gerakan menari tidak jelas. Tarian yang pertama dari Lee Seokmin adalah sebuah tarian dari girlgroup _'Sistar'_ yang berjudul _Touch My Body_. Yang kedua _'Orange Caramel_ dengan lagu _hit-_ nya _'Catallena'_. Dan di lagu yang ketiga tiba-tiba sebuah lemparan tas Ia dapatkan dari sosok bermata sipit yang akhirnya merasa terganggu oleh Seokmin. Sang korban lemparan tas kemudian nyengir kuda—memang tujuannya melakukan itu agar Soonyoung menghiraukannya.

"Aku lapar, Soon- _ah._ " ucap Seokmin sambil melakukan _aegyo_.

Soonyoung memijat pelipisnya kesal akan tingkah temannya, "Ponselku mati. Kau hubungi Wonwoo dengan ponselmu sana."

"Iya, Soon."

"Sekalian suruh Wonwoo belikan kita makanan."

"Iya."

"Suruh dia cepat kembali dari kegiatan _shopping-_ nya itu."

"..."

"Dan juga bilang agar—"

"Iya-iya! Astaga kau itu cerewet sekali _sih!_ "

Vernon datang disaat yang tepat. Ia menatap datar pergumulan Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang kini tampak sedang berguling-guling diatas rumput dekat area parkir _mall._ Sementara itu, Mingyu terlihat kepayahan melerai SoonSeok, sedang di sisi lain Wonwoo sibuk memasukkan kantung belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Vernon menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya dia berteman dengan manusia-manusia seperti mereka.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian—dengan keadaan rambut SoonSeok acak-acakan dan rambut Mingyu yang bercampur rerumputan kecil—akhirnya kelima pemuda bertampang diatas rata-rata itu pun pulang. Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Mingyu, suasana terasa sedikit mencekam dengan kesunyian yang ada; tak ada yang mau membuka obrolan sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Wonwoo baru saja akan terbang ke alam mimpi, namun kedamaiannya terusik karena suara menyebalkan milik Kwon Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Mahasiswa baru itu, Vernon?"

Vernon memutar bola matanya malas, lalu membalas, "Diam, _hyung._ "

Tertarik, Mingyu di kursi kemudinya pun ikut berbicara, "Mahasiswa baru? Wah, Vernon sudah berani mendekati wanita ya?"

Kontan Soonyoung terbahak, begitu juga dengan Seokmin yang tadinya telah mati-matian menahan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Vernon mendesah malas. Kalau membahas soal Seungkwan entah kenapa rasanya Vernon ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri saja. Kalau ditanya apa dia normal atau sudah _belok,_ maka anak tertua keluarga Chwe itu akan menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Sungguh, Vernon bingung. Setiap kali melihat Seungkwan, Vernon selalu merasa linglung. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Seungkwan yang telah membuatnya tertarik. Hati kecilnya berbisik untuk mendekati Seungkwan, sedang tubuhnya menolak untuk bereaksi dan jujur saja Vernon benci hal itu. Lagi-lagi Vernon menghela napas. Semakin dipikirkan semakin rumit saja, seperti tugas-tugas kalkulus-nya yang sudah berteriak di rumah, minta diselesaikan.

Setelah berhasil melempar topi yang Ia kenakan kepada Soonyoung, Wonwoo pun buka suara, "Kalian itu mau tahu saja urusan orang. Berisik pula! Polusi udara tahu!"

" _Aish_! Yang kuledek 'kan, Hansol, bukan kau. Sensitif sekali si Jeon ini." gerutu Soonyoung.

"Lagipula apa yang lucu _sih_ dari pertanyaanku?"

Seokmin menepuk pundak Mingyu nelangsa, " _Bro_ , kau akan menyesal setelah mendengar jawabannya." membuat Mingyu semakin tenggelam dalam keterheranannya.

 _Brak!_

Seluruh penghuni mobil terkesiap. Wonwoo melirik ke arah Vernon, sang pelaku pemukul kaca mobil. Disitu terlihat wajah serius Vernon yang menatap tajam ke arah Seokmin dan Soonyoung, "Bisakah kalian tidak membahas hal itu lagi?" katanya dalam, dan penuh penegasan.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah peringatan dari Vernon, mereka semua pun akhirnya bungkam. Niat untuk meramaikan suasana malah berakhir menjadi petaka.

Satu hal yang perlu diingat Seokmin dan Soonyoung mulai saat itu juga.

Jangan pernah biarkan Hansol Vernon Chwe marah kalau kalian masih ingin hidup dengan tenang.

* * *

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu mengerjap heran. Pasalnya wajah laki-laki bername tag Choi Seungcheol di depannya bahkan lebih mengenaskan daripada wajah berantakannya kemarin; saat Ia menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk kakaknya. Yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, ada si pemalas Jeonghan dan si realistis Jihoon di belakang tubuh Seungcheol.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku baru habis mandi." kata yang paling muda sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Jeonghan. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Boo, yang notabene adalah keluarga dari yang paling muda disana; Boo Seungkwan.

Jeonghan yang paling cepat merespon, "Apa ada makanan? Aku lapar." Ia mendapatkan injakan kaki gratis oleh si mungil—coret—Jihoon. Jeonghan langsung memberikan pelototan gratis untuk Jihoon.

Sementara Seungcheol mengumpulkan keberanian, Seungkwan tampak duduk tanpa suara namun kakinya digerak-gerakan. Ia gelisah. Berbagai spekulasi tentang alasan kenapa Seungcheol, Jihoon serta Jeonghan datang ke rumahnya berterbangan di otak Seungkwan, akan tetapi tak ada satupun yang masuk akal karena pada dasarnya pikiran orang gelisah selalu berantakan.

"Oke, jadi pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—uhuk—berpacaran denganmu. Aku hanya.. err.. yaa, iseng, maaf. Eh tapi bukan berarti kau itu jelek! Err.. maksudku.. kau manis, ta-tapi aku masih suka perempuan! Iya, jadi—"

"Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menembakmu waktu itu. Dia memang iseng. Jadi maafkan dia ya, Seungkwan- _ah_." Jihoon memotong kalimat tak beraturan Seungcheol. Satu hal lagi yang Seungcheol sangat kagumi dari Jihoon, dia selalu muncul disaat yang tepat.

Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman Seungkwan melebar, dan berakhir dengan sebuah tawa yang sudah lama tak terdengar dari bibir tipis itu. Jihoon dan Jeonghan ikut tertawa— _well,_ walau mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari perkataan Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Di titik-titik tertentu, Seungcheol dapat memahami kalau ketiga _junior_ -nya itu memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang tulus. Dan dari situlah, sisi putih Seungcheol mendominasi. Menegaskan keputusan Seungcheol yang cukup lama Ia pertimbangkan sebelumnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, tangannya terjulur ke atas, tepatnya ke arah kepala Seungkwan. Bibir cukup berisi milik pemuda itu nampak bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, dan setelahnya Ia pun berucap, "Boo Seungkwan. Aku hilangkan kutukanmu mulai sekarang. Selamat!"

Ekspresi ketiga laki-laki di sekitar Seungcheol berubah secara drastis, dan entah kenapa Seungcheol jadi ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Sudah cukup canggung dirinya berada di tengah-tengah _junior_ yang pernah Ia jahili sewaktu masa orientasi, sekarang ditambah lagi mereka menatap Seungcheol dengan ekspresi campur aduk begitu. Seungcheol pasrah saja.

"Kau iseng lagi?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan sukses menohok hati kecil Seungcheol. Sungguh, dia tak sejahil itu 'kan?

" _Hyung._ Jangan mulai lagi."

 _Double attack._

Apa ini? Bahkan Jihoon pun juga tidak mempercayainya sekarang?

"Kau belum pernah kubotaki ya?"

Seungcheol menatap datar Jeonghan. _Bocah satu ini apa lebih baik aku kutuk jadi batu?_

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Seungcheol, "Aku serius. Sebenarnya aku sudah menghilangkan kutukanmu dari 2 hari yang lalu. Kutebak, terakhir kau bersin pasti saat kau sedang berada di halte bus 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar mata Seungkwan membelo. Ia lalu beringsut maju ke arah Seungcheol, "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah menghilangkan kutukannya?" Seungcheol hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Dan yang terjadi sesudahnya adalah anak bungsu keluarga Boo itu kini berteriak sambil memeluki Jeonghan, dan Jihoon. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. Layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang mendapatkan diskon 90%. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula mana ada penjual barang yang mau memberikan diskon 90% pada pelanggannya.

Sementara Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Jeonghan berbahagia, di sisi lainnya ponsel pintar Seungcheol bergetar. Sosok tegap itu kemudian merogoh tasnya, menemukan sebuah panggilan tidak terjawab sebanyak 10x dari teman sejawatnya, Wen Junhui. Keningnya mengernyit heran, namun jemarinya tetap bergerak hendak menelepon balik temannya itu.

Akan tetapi teleponnya tidak diangkat.

Justru ada sebuah pesan masuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di ponselnya. Dari nomor ponsel yang tidak dikenal. Buru-buru Seungcheol membuka pesan itu lalu membacanya, dan kedua tangannya langsung bergetar setelahnya.

 **From: +0188xxxyyu**

 **Berhenti mengutuk dan mencabut seenaknya, shalom.**

 **detrente ishi nunerma.**

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED/END?**

* * *

*Nana _AfterSchool :_ Idol yang satu agensi sama SEVENTEEN.

.

O1. Hai! Sorry banget aku telat update T_T astaga, aku lagi banyak kerjaaan, apalagi aku udah kelas 12. Ini pun aku update karena udah ada di draft dari kapan pula. Jadi, aku mohon maaf buat para readers yang udah mau ngikutin ff-ku yang satu ini.

O2. Karena aku sibuk dan jarang ada waktu buat ngetik ff, aku mau minta pendapat kalian, apa lebih baik ff ini aku lanjutin apa aku udahin aja?

O3. Oh ya, kalau kalian ada ide atau mau request pair ff ke aku (khusus svt aja) pm aja ya! hehe

 **Last, RnR?**


End file.
